


Watch the Peake Conquer

by MXD



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Cowgirl Position, M/M, Praise Kink, bossy bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 12:31:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4960750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MXD/pseuds/MXD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peake can be a bit scary, but Lawrence accidentally figured out a way to handle him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watch the Peake Conquer

 

Peake was a Conquering Bottom. Not even bossy bottom. Conquering bottom. The kind of bottom that if a guy tries to talk shit to Peake while Peake is riding their dick, Peake will just clamp his hand over their mouth and ride the fuck out of them until they begin to realize just what Peake can do to their cock with his hole. And how truly he can just take over their lives with the sheer level of skill that Peake can use his hole with. 

Now all of this is contained in Peake’s quiet, little form. Peake doesn’t talk unless he feels he needs to. Peake is manly as fuck, and a little scary. All of the guys at Shiphaus are a bit scared of Peake because of that one time Adam thought it would be cute to give Peake a playful pat on the ass midfuck. Five minutes of gross, inhuman moaning noises later Adam shot the biggest load of his life. Peake’s disgruntled scowl never changed as Adam felt the massive surge of cum dragging Adam’s soul out of his body via his cock. 

But, fucking Lawrence (butt fucking Lawrence?), who never knows when to shut up and always just runs his mouth at the worst time, managed to find the right combination of words to trigger something inside of Peake. Peake has been squatting over Lawrence, slamming himself down the length of Lawrence’s cock. Peake’s brow knit in his usual expression of annoyance that he had to use one of his coworker’s cocks to scratch that itch inside of him again. 

Lawrence was leaning back, head in hands, enjoying the show. Peake’s little, furry hardbody using his cock to to get off was a boost to Lawrence’s ego. And Peake’s hole was feeling good enough to draw a string of compliments from Lawrence.

At the time Lawrence was too drunk off of how good Peake was making his cock feel to worry about Peake punishing him. So when Peake snapped his knees together and his galloping ride slowed to a lope Lawrence didn’t realize the danger his cock was in. Peake’s muscles fluttered along Lawrence’s length.

Lawrence flipped Peake over onto his back and began to fuck Peake in time with the tender nothings that were pouring out of his mouth. Peake could only clutch at Lawrence’s shoulders and take it. Lawrence’s words reaching as deeply into Peak as his cock was. Lawrence had managed to fuck down Peake’s defenses, and when Peake came he tried to cum silently but Lawrence managed to fuck a moan out of him also


End file.
